This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Generally it is known to provide an insulating roof support assembly for a roof structure comprising a plurality of roof elongated rafters spaced apart in a predetermined distance with insulation bars there between. On top of such roof support assembly roof tiles or other types of roof claddings are mounted.
It is also known to provide solutions for new-built buildings as well as for the refurbishment sector in order to deal with the constantly increasing requirements being specified in respect to thermal insulation respectively energy savings.
Nevertheless, providing a roof to a building assembly, especially a pitched roof is always time consuming, as roofers have to do a lot of working steps until the roof is finished. All the steps have to be done on the construction area by carpenters and roofers. In case of a pitched roof this has to be done on a sloped construction assembly.
First of all, the roof structures, typically of timber have to be installed on top of the top floor of the building assembly. Normally such roof structures of timber consist of roof beams, rafters, collar beams etc. After finishing the roof structures of timber battens, mainly slating and tiling battens have to be fixed on top of the rafters before for example tiles are fixed to the battens to finally weather protect the building roof construction. Insulation material has to be installed in-between the rafters and/or the battens to fulfill requirements with respect to thermal insulation. As all these works have to be done on the building site all the works are dependent on the weather conditions. In case of bad weather conditions these works can be interrupted and finalization of the whole project might be postponed.
In WO 2009/153232 there is disclosed an insulating building system for an external building structure, such as a wall or a roof, or an internal building structure of the above-mentioned kind. This building assembly comprises a top and a bottom profile with a plurality of joining profiles between the top and bottom frame profiles. The joining profiles have a first and second side surfaces which are abutted by the contact sides of adjacent insulating panels on each side of said joining profiles, wherein the profile contact sides of the insulation panels are provided with a shape matching the profile side surfaces of the joining profiles such that the insulation panels are retained between two profiles. The insulation panels thereby support the joining profiles and provide stability and strength to the wall structure and prevent the joining profiles from buckling.
However, these known insulating building systems are often complex, difficult to install on a roof, and furthermore there are increasing demands for extra thermal insulation in roof constructions in order to provide a comprehensive thermal building insulation.